New Republic
The New Republic was the name of the galactic government established by the Alliance to Restore the Republic to replace the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. Like its predecessor, it was often referred to as the Republic. Formed in 5 ABY, it was to become the supreme governmental authority of the galaxy. The "New" Republic was supposed to be a sort of continuation of the original Galactic Republic that had become known as the Old Republic at that time. The New Republic was founded on the same premise that the old Galactic Republic was thousands of generations earlier—to have a representative parliamentary body govern the galaxy in a fair and equal manner—and it was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Galactic Republic's downfall. Early History A New Galactic Republic The death of Emperor Palpatine four years after the Battle of Yavin at the Battle of Endor signaled the end of the Empire. One month later, the Declaration of a New Republic was issued by eight of the most important members of the Rebel Alliance, setting forth goals, values, and ideals of the new government. These eight individuals, Mon Mothma, Leia Organa, Borsk Fey'lya, Admiral Ackbar, Sian Tevv, Doman Beruss, Kerrithrarr, and Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh, became the first members of the New Republic provisional government. Rebels to Respectable Mon Mothma became the first Chief of State of the New Republic and also, under the new Charter, the President of the Senate and the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces. During her administration, the New Republic government remained very similar to that of the provisional government. The Inner Council continued to be at its head, but the New Republic Senate Assembly assumed the duties of the Provisional Council. Reorganization and Reform First Changes In 11ABY the New Republic Senate began the first of a series of government restructuring programs. Specialized councils were established, each with greater power than ordinary Senate committees and given the responsibility for a specific aspect of government. The Chief of State was replaced by the Supreme Chancellor and the creation of two new offices, the Vice Chancellor and the Speaker of the Senate, were created. It was during this time the peace finally came between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic Yuuzhan Vong Invasion In the subsequent invasion by the Yuuzhan Vong, the Senate was paralyzed by incompetence and cowardice. The administration of Chief of State Fey'lya failed to take the invasion seriously until too late. The invaders made quick progress, conquering huge portions of the galaxy in their trek towards Coruscant. Distrust of the New Jedi Order further complicated things, while the New Republic Defense Force found itself constantly falling back towards the Core, wrecking morale. However, after a treaty with the Imperial Remnant, the new coalition worked together to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong at Coruscant. Military casualties would be estimated to be just over a billion for the coalition forces and almost total for the Yuuzhan Vong. Final victory was only secured by a daring strike by the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker who was able to defeat the Warlord of the Yuuzhan Vong. From Confederation to Republic The massive toll on the New Republic and the weak looking Senate caused many planets to look poorly on the New Republic and left the alliance. The New Republic’s military was decimated and was powerless to stop them. During this time, the New Republic reorganized itself yet again to a more powerful Federal Republic. During this time the New Republic Defense Force was also forced to reorganize into a more flexable system with heavier equiment and more intense trainning. Jedi vs. Sith History The Vaughn Administration With reforms within the New Republic, which took place after the Yuuzhan Vong fight on Coruscant, who were driven off by the New Republic forces, the New Republic lost several members, and became much smaller. At it's height of power, the New Republic consisted of up to 22 planets. In time, the Galactic Defense Army was designated as the defense forces for the New Republic, being the sole military power the Republic had. At this time, many saw the need for complete unification, and thus, were not as likely to succumb to petty arguments over policy within the Senate, with virtual full fledged war on all sides of the New Republic. During this time, General Kl'ark of Gyndine, alongside Admiral Darkiller were the chief commanders for the GDA. As well, Supreme Chancellor Vaughn ruled alongside Vice Chancellor Mossahlo, to bring order to the New Republic. The duo, was quite dynamic alongside the Defense combination, which had pulled in other resources of men to defend the Republic, including Jak Amdala who was commissioned as a Commander in the GDA by Kl'ark. However, in the Senate, unrest began to unfold, over matters of power, defense, and economics. Members left the New Republic for some claim of treason and distrust of how things were being run. In the Outer Rim, a new threat known as the New Sith Order (NSO), began to rise, and was the imminent threat all the way up till the end of Supreme Chancellor Kl'arks term. At this same time, General Kl'ark was killed in a furious battle on a forgotten world, and in his stead, was appointed Jak Amdala to be the Senator for Gyndine. During this time, the Senate had nearly a fair balance of Sith, Jedi and other force types. However, the debates, were now more heated. Admiral Darkiller was appointed as the first Minister of Defense by Supreme Chancellor Vaughn. Darkiller was later killed by Lord Darius in another duel. Darkiller's son still searches for Darious. In the Senate, more planets left the Republic nearly by the droves. The Mossahlo Administration As well, a new executive took over the New Republic, with longtime favorite Vice Chancellor Mossahlo replacing Vaughn. Taran became Vice Chancellor. However, the administration was perhaps plagued by members not willing to work so well for the Republic. At some point in time (Late Vaughn Reign, or Early Mossahlo Reign), the GDA was replaced with a Jedi led defense forces, tasked as the Galactic Army and Navy of the Republic. Key leaders included Ander Tagira, and Ikrit Loki. Loki was appointed have missed the MoD spot, and was shocked even by his complete removal nearly from the Defense establishment. During this time though, the Jedi led the Republic in malevolent victories, and defended against the as Minister of Defense with the demise of Darkiller. Jak Amdala was the Grand Admiral of the GDA, but was quite disappointed to evil which nipped at the Republic. However, several planets had seceded or were conquered from the original 22 or so planets. Among them include Balmorra (after a banking legislation by Loyd failed), Corellia, Utapau, Kuat, and few others. During this time, the New Republic moved nearly into a lame duck session, not only in the Senate, but almost everywhere. The Senate was busy with reforms for the New Republic, and making new rules on many issues, as well as formalizing other traditional laws. However, the Mossahlo administration was plagued with dark doings quite possibly, and not so long after, Mossahlo was rarely seen, and eventually decided to leave office. Kl'ark Administration Somehow Kl'ark returned from beyond to become the Senator of Fondor, and the Supreme Chancellor. Jak Amdala was appointed Minister of Defense, but was left with little to defend, and the fledgling Republic had to make do with what it had. Amdala tried many alternatives for the Defense. In the Senate, Senator Adam Slane of Mon Calamari was a rising star, and had quickly become Speaker of the Senate after heading up several key reforms for the New Republic. Kl'arks term was marked with further reform on policy, and how the NewRepublic acted, but during this time, lost Kuat and Falleen. Kl'ark became the longest reigning Supreme Chancellor up to that time. However, Kl'ark was called by higher power, to leave as Supreme Chancellor, and went on to many journeys. The New Republic awaits his return. The Amdala Administration With his leave, Minister of Defense Jak Amdala, became Supreme Chancellor, running on a ticket run, with Senator Vassili Stukov of New Alderaan (later becoming senator of Coruscant), to be his Vice Chancellor. Slane remained as the Speaker. They conquered many matters together and worked quite well together during a seemingly golden age. However, the time was marked with other issues, despite the finalized additions of Alderaan and Coruscant, and a new Emerald Order which was born on Anobis, and Umgul. However, with the takeover of Coruscant and Alderaan, a very powerful threat, to the very being the Republic came about, in the form of the New Galactic Empire (GE). The Empire started relatively small, but had many supporters within the Sith ranks, and was most certainly, capable of destroying the thin Republic. The GE took over Coruscant, and for a brief time, knocked out Jedi resistance on Alderaan. The GE tactic was to remove all Republic Core Worlds. However, as all mighty factions go, the GE did not last long, and quickly fell. The New Republic regained the lost territory in small struggle. Under the new leadership of Amdala, Slane, and Stukov, the New Republic slowly began trying to rebuild its economy and bring new members into its union. The rest, is little known, and is mostly as it is seen now. Government Structure The New Republic was founded as a Confederation but after the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion it was reformed into a Federal Republic. The Head of State is the Supreme Chancellor with the Speaker of the Senate and Supreme Chancellor as the Heads of Government. The Offical Language is Galactic Basic Standard with the currency being a Republic Credit. The National Holidays of the New Republic are Endor Day, Liberation Day, and Restoration Day. Membership Primary (voting) membership was available to any independent sovereign political entity representing one or more unified planetary populations, or to other recognized and definable territories, such as the surviving Alderaanians. Membership followed an application process (during which the candidate member reviewed the Charter and other governing statutes and agreed to abide by them) and an assessment process (during which the candidate member's annual support contribution was determined). Affiliate (non-voting) membership was available to subordinate political units (for example, the individual members of a league of worlds) and to duly recognized representatives of sentient species not constituting a political unit. Observer (non-voting) membership was available to nonmember allies of the New Republic. Behind the Scenes The Jedi vs Sith application was created with a type of alternate dimension in mind. The creators intended that a people did not have to follow cannon in their storylines, they just needed to base it off cannon. The history of the JvS New Republic has several changes that make it different from the cannon New Republic. These changes were agreed upon by the leaders of the New Republic in the hopes of making a more organized and better known system of government. With the Galactic Alliance not as well known or even as well liked as the New Republic, changes were required to be made that could explain why one government exist instead of the other. These changes were made during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion with the battle of Coruscant in mind. Instead of losing Coruscant and then forming into a more powerful government that was able to unite the entire galaxy, the New Republic was able to defend Coruscant and defeat the YV during that battle. The battle however nearly wipped out both forces. As the NR reformed into a more powerful Government (like the Galactic Alliance) many planets took this time to leave the Republic. This explains why the JvS New Republic is much smaller then the New Republic and Galactic Alliance of cannon and why the New Republic even exists and supports the Yuuzhan Vong with their statements of being the remnant of the invasion force. Category:Factions